The Lost Princess of Narnia
by anime917
Summary: Carina was a orphan since she can reamber but when she meets Prince Caspian, Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy. Everything changes and a secret is hidden from everyone till Carina shows up.
1. Chapter 1

_"As the child of the lion and the angel will be born with the heart of gold and the mind of silver, the child will be the queen of Narnia and will have the powers that no creature will ever seen or have before."_

"It's a girl, your highness." A baby girl in a pink lace blanket was carryed to her mother.

"She is beautiful." Her uncle told her mother. She similed at her child and at her brother.

"It is time to give her gifts." She gave her child to her granmother.

"She will have the gift of sight, she will see things that no others can," She gave the child to her cousin.

"She will have the talent of music." She gave the child to her niece.

"She will have the gift of beauty." She put the child in front of her uncle.

"She will be the queen of Narnia when i am gone." He similed at his newborn niece. The child was passed around, getting gift from gift.

"Can i give her my gift?" The mother said to her family and they finally gave her to her. "Her name will be Anastasia." She kissed her head. "You will be a amazing queen."

"Get back here!" The baker ran to the girl as she ran with the bread. She laughed as she ran, no one could get her. She ran through the people, she jumped from the bridge and into the woods.

"Try to get me now!" She climbed to the tallest tree and looked down to see the baker.

"Carina! Get down here now!" She ate the bread and stared down at the baker. A lovebird came over to her and laid down on her shoulder.

"Hey Prue." She gave her a piece of bread.

"Are you always doing these?" Prue told Carina.

"What? Getting bread or seeing the baker trying to climb the tree?" The baker gave up and went back to his shop.

"You need to stop this." Carina climbed down the tree.

"Stop what?" She grabbed her sword from the tree and walked farder in the woods.

"Stealing."

"I wasn't stealing."

"Really?"

"It's called free food." Prue sighed.

"When will you ever learn?" Carina jumped over the fallen tree.

"When you have hands." Carina was 17 years old and living in the woods with her friend Prue. They stopped when they were at their destantion. "Hey Prue?" Carina stared at the ground.

"What?"

"Do you think that somewhere, out there in Narnia, that... There's something special." Carina looked out the woods and saw the sun in the sky.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean. Never mind." She raise her sword and trained, she trained each day since she was 9. "Kya!" She swing the sword around and pretaned that she was battling someone.

"You need to be a knight." Carina looked at Prue.

"No. They wouldn't let a girl be a knight." She put the sword over her shoulder and walked back to her tree. But she saw a light in the woods, she walked into the woods and followed the light.

"Carina!" Prue sighed and flyed to Carina. "It's getting dark Carina. We should turn back."

"You scared?"

"No! It's just i can't see in the dark like you." Carina could see in the dark at night when she was training late at night.

"Wait." She saw the lights all around, but she also saw tents. And people around a fire, she listen to their converstion.

"We should have a plan to fight against the emeny." A man's voice said but she saw that he was a beaver in armor.

"We need to help Aslan." A girl that had long brown hair said.

"Aslan?" Prue said to Carina.

"Sh!" Carina shush Prue.

"Who go's there?" They all stood up and took out their weapons. A boy with brown hair and a sword walked to the bush that Carina and Prue hid. She looked in the bush a little.

"There's nothing here but a stupid lovebird.

"Stupid lovebird?!" Prue flyed out of the bush.

"Prue!" Too late, Prue attack the boy with her peak.

"Get it off me!" Carina had no choice but to help her. She jumped out of the bush with her sword, they saw her and ran to her with their weapons. A boy with blond hair attacked her with a sword but she ducked his attack and knocked him to the ground. The girl with long brown hair had a bow and arrows, she set a arrow at her but Carina hit the arrows with her sword and low cut her to the ground. The boy with brown hair and the beaver attack her with swords but she defeat them with one cut of her sword, there swords fell to the ground and fell to the ground.

"Kya!" A man attack her with a sword but Carina blocked his attack with her sword. They try to attack but each of their swords blocked each of other's attacks. Finally, the man's sword fell to the ground when Carina low cut him. He grabbed it and raise it at her, she did the same thing too. They frozed at each other and breathe heavily.

"Well, you know your moves." The man said to Carina.

"You do too." She said to him.

"Cas!" The man looked behind him and Prue flyed there. "Now Carina!" He looked at Carina but Carina low cut him and he fell to the ground like the rest. She put her foot on his chest before he could get up, he try to get his sword but Prue took it away and gave it to Carina. She raise her sword at the man.

"Carina isn't it?" He said to her. "If you let me up-" He try to get up but Carina pushed her foot more.

"No." He stared at her foot.

"I see now. Well Carina, can we make a agreement?"

"What agreement?"

"Carina i found stuff!" Prue yelled at Carina when she looked through the man's bag.

"That's mine!" Carina put her sword closer to his face. "What do you want? Money?" Carina didn't say anything only stared at his face.

"Carina his name is Caspian!" Carina looked at the man.

"Prince Caspian?" The man nodded.

"Nice to meet you." She lift her sword from him and got her foot off on him. He rose up and looked at his sword.

"Sorry." She gave him his sword.

"It's fine, i been attack by alot of people that didn't know who i was." Carina blushed but didn't let him see it. She helped his friends up from the ground.

"I'm soo sorry for beating you guys."

"It's okay. You have some skills." The blond guy told Carina. "My name is Peter." He hand out his hand and she shook it. He looked behind him. "This is my sister Susan, my little sister Lucy and my brother Edmund." The girl with the bow and arrow was Susan, the little girl with light brown hair was Lucy and the boy with brown hair was Edmund.

"Hey! You called me stupid!" Prue yelled at Edmund.

"I'm sorry but i have bread." Prue gasped and took the bread.

"I love him!" Prue told Carina. She similed at her.

"Um, Carina?" She turned around the Caspian.

"Yes?"

"Are you a follower to Aslan?"

"Who is Aslan?" They all gasped.

"Who is Aslan, he is the king of Narnia." Mr. Beaver told Carina.

"Oh."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here. In a tree." They looked at each other.

"A tree?" Edmund gasped

"Yeah, i lived in the same tree since i was a baby."

"Where were your mum and dad?" Susan asked her

"I didn't have anyone. Only Prue." She similed at Prue when she flyed to her.

"So you don't know your parents?"

"No, only this." She lift her sheeve to show a crown birthmark with a A. They all gasped. "What it's only a birthmark."

"This isn't just a birthmark. This is the royal birthmark." Mr. Beaver walked to her and touch her birthmark.

"Royal birthmark?"

"Yes. Caspian has one." Everyone looked at Caspian, he lift his sleeve and showed the same birthmark on his arm. But it had a C.

"So what does it mean? Why does he have a C and i have a A?" They looked at each other.

"When people have the royal birthmark, they have the first letter of their name. Caspian has a C cause his name starts with a C."

"Well my name doesn't start with A. It's C." They all wispered to each other.

"I didn't believe this but i do now. You are the lost princess of Narnia, You are Princess Anastasia." _Princess? _Carina thought. She was the lost princess of Narnia


	2. Chapter 2

"She learning fast." The aunt of Anastasia was talking with her sister as Anastasia was climbing up a tree like a spidermonkey.

"Look mommy!" Her mother looked up at her daughter.

"She is learning from the animals and her uncle." She waved at her daughter and walked with her sister.

"He won't be here for her."

"I know, but he given her the throne on the day of her birth."

"She will be young."

"She will be 17 when she old enough to rule." Anastasia ran in front of them and stopped in front of them.

"What is it my dear?" She saw a golden figure coming from the woods and knew who it was.

"Uncle!" She ran to her uncle and given him a hug.

"Anastasia."

"I miss you."

"I miss you too." He similed as she hugged him.

"What?" She looked at them as they stared at her.

"You are the lost princess of Narnia." Mr. Beaver told her when he saw her birthmark.

"You must be drunk." She lift her sleeve down and walked away from them.

"I'm telling the truth miss. You are Anastasia."

"My name isn't Anastasia, my name is Carina." Caspian walked to her.

"You are her, you have her eyes." She looked up at him. "You have her blue eyes."

"The lost princess of Narnia?" Lucy asked Mr. Beaver.

"Yes, the lost princess of Narnia. She was a child when she disappered, before you four came along. Alsan wasn't himself after his niece disappered."

"Aslan had a niece?" Mr. Beaver nodded.

"He had a sister that was the queen of Narnia before Aslan was. She given birth to Anastasia, but when the princess was 5. Narnia was in war with the white queen, she attack the kingdom and froze the guards that kept the queen and the princess safe..." He was silence.

"What happen to them?" Peter asked him but he didn't answer.

"She killed the queen when she ran to the woods. No one knows what happen to the princess." Caspian told them, he never took his eyes off on Carina. "You know what happen to the princess cause you were there." He told Carina.

"I-I don't. I really don't know." She told them.

"How long did you live in these woods?" Before she could answer.

"She lived in the woods since she was 5." Carina looked at Prue.

"You told me that i was a baby when i lived in the woods." She walked to Prue.

"I had to lie, to keep you safe." She was scared of Carina when she got mad.

"Safe from what?"

"From the white queen. I was your guardian when you was a child, Aslan told me to watch you from getting in trouble or hurt." Carina stopped walking towards her and looked down at the ground.

"You mean, you were protecting me, all this time?" Prue nodded at her. Carina gasped as she learned that her whole life had been a lie.

"If you go back with us, to talk to Alsan and tell him-"

"Talk to Alsan? He won't believe i'm his niece." She looked down at Mr. Beaver.

"Yes he will." Caspian put his hand on her shoulder. Carina thought about it, _Go see Alsan? Will he believe them?_

"Fine." He similed at me.

"We will go see him tomorrow. Now we must rest." They walked to their tents and got ready to sleep. Carina walked to a tree and climbed up it, she got to a branch and laided against it.

"Princess?" She said before falling to sleep.

"Ready?" Peter was putting his sword up, everyone was ready to go to the kingdom to meet Alsan. They walked through the woods, cross the rivers, climbed hills. Carina was staring at the trees of the woods, she wonder about Alsan. _Will he like me? Will he remeber me? Will he accept me for who i am?_ Questions filled Carina's mind, she never knew Alsan or even seen him.

"Carina?" Prue was flying next to Carina.

"Yeah?" She looked at Prue.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just daydreaming." They walked more til they saw the castle.

"We're here." They walked through the entrance.

"Who goes-" The guards saw Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and Caspian.

"Welcome back." They let them in. They stared at Carina and Prue.

"They scare me." Prue said, Carina similed a little.

"Will my uncle know me?" Caspian saw Carina worrying.

"He will, you have the royal birthmark." Carina saw that they were going to enter the throne room. They open the doors and walked in, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy walked in first. Alsan was standing.

"Welcome back." They similed at him.

"We brought friends." Caspain looked at Carina. She had her finger in his belt loop.

"I thought you were fearless."

"I am but i never been in a castle."

"I will stay by your side." They walked in the throne room, everyone gasped when they saw Carina. She stood by Caspain's side, Alsan saw Carina. He stared at her.

"Caspain who is this?" A guard said. Caspain looked at Carina, she wasn't breathing. She kept her gaze at Alsan.

"This is Prue," He waved his hand at Prue. "And this is Carina." He looked at Carina. Everyone wispered.

"But her real name is Anastasia, she is the lost princess of Narnia." Everyone gasped.

"Alsan is she?" The guard wispered to Alsan, Alsan walked to Carina. He stared at her eyes, he saw a little girl that he knew since birth.

"She is Princess Anastasia." Everyone cheered for there princess had return but a loud thundering noise came. Black smoke came into the center of the throne room, a woman in a black ripped dress was in the smoke. Her hair was pulled up, her eyes were black, she was wearing black makeup. She had a black crystal staff with a black stone on the top.

"Rhiannon." Alsan said to her, she similed.


End file.
